Fractures (Disc)
by VoidDweller
Summary: Rose, the sister of a hero in a vastly different world from her own, goes looking for said sibling. She ends up at Mt. Ebott, with a unknown silver soul, and ends up falling into said mountain. Her journey doesn't end there though. She must battle her way through the Underground, making both friends and distinct enemies. She's only the second to fall, how does this change things?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we are. The second to last story of this saga. Oh, some of you are probably new here, huh? Sorry about that. I'll explain some things real quick. Rose, the main character here, has a brother, Crescent. Crescent is the inspiration for my profile name, and for this whole saga of stories. There are five other stories in this saga, each in a different world. You don't have to read them to understand this story, as only Crescent will occasionally appear, but very rarely, and mostly in dreams. If you're curious about the other stories, the universes are: Pokémon (1** **st** **ever story, anthro, T rating), FNaF (AU), Wings of Fire (Crescent), Transformers Prime + Pokémon (Not much to say here), and Wings of Fire (Modern AU). Sorry, this is a long note, but it has to be. There's gonna be another story with Rose in it, but it will also have all the main characters from the previously mentioned universes. With that out of the way, to whom this may concern,**

 **Chapter One: Every Rose Has Its Thorns.**

The saying goes, every rose has it's thorns. Well, ever since Rose's brother, Crescent, went missing, Rose has certainly made it clear she has thorns as well. The three following weeks after Crescent's mysterious disappearance, Rose isolated herself at school, did all her homework in her locked room, left her room only to eat and go to school, and typed away at a computer for all the time she wasn't eating or doing something school related. One day, however, Rose made a different decision…

Rose couldn't handle it anymore. She had had enough the rumors, her brother's disappearance, everything. So, she packed somethings in a backpack, specifically the following: three books, a water bottle, some non-perishable snacks, a hiking pole, a jacket, a Bivy (one person tent, sleeping bag sized), a sleeping pad, a winter sleeping bag, and some matches. A pocket knife was clipped to her pocket. With that done, she headed out, on a Saturday evening, giving only one last look at her home, before heading off to Mt. Ebott.

Rose, a seventeen-year-old teenager, wearing black pants, wool socks, hiking boots, and a long sleeve red and black shirt. Her eyes, the unusual color red, her long hair, dark brown, with red highlights. Her skin, it used to be somewhat tanned white, but now was a somewhat pale white.

Rose, a mostly prepared teenager, spending a research night on a mountain. What exactly did she forget out of everything she brought? Her phone. Which meant, when she woke up the next morning, packed, and headed into a cave, she had no way of contacting help.

As the almost adult teen headed into the cave, she pulled out a flashlight, which she had grabbed at the last moment. As she walked, she never once saw the gaping hole in front of her, also in front of a child, no older than twelve years old.

Rose P.O.V.

I walked into the cave, wanting in front of everything to find out about my brother. As I walked, I reached an open area in the cave, in front of me, a child, wearing a purple and blue shirt.

"Hey," I softly called out, the child turned around.  
"This is no place for a child your age," I knelt down and gave the child my light, pulling out my spare.  
"Here," I pointed in the direction I came from, "go that way, and you'll find you way out," I smiled. The child simply smiled and nodded, skipping down the direction I had just come from. I smiled and shook my head, before getting back to business. I stood up, only for the ground to crumble beneath me. My eyes widened, in my surprise, my light slipped from my grasp, falling along with me into the deep, dark hole. I screamed out of surprise, only to pass out from shock.

When I woke up, I was surprised to not find any broken bones, as well as a light from above. What was light doing down here? It's cave, and there wasn't any light from where I fell from. I rubbed my head, looking to see if anything broke, only one thing did, my light. I groaned and shook my head in disappointment. I sighed and got up, drinking some water and eating a protein bar. I then got up, readjusted the straps to my pack, grabbed my pole, and started walking further into the cavern, who knows what would await me.

I walked under an arch after only a minute of walking. The arch I walked under was purple and had an odd symbol on it, a circle, wings, and three triangles.

"There must've been an ancient civilization living here once," I mumbled to myself. After a couple more minutes of walking, I noticed another open cavern, with more light, and a smiling flower…

It took me a couple seconds to register what was in front of me.

"A flower…with a face…," I trailed off.

Apparently, flowers don't like being asked a lot of questions, because when I did, Flowey, the very creative name of said flower, started launching white pellets at me. I used my backpack as shield as I charged the flower.  
"Stop!" I screamed, whacking the little beast with my pole as I ran by.  
"Ow!" the flower screeched, annoyed at worst.  
"Ha!" I laughed, only to be stopped mid-run by a fluffy wall.

When I looked up from my spot on the floor, I lost consciousness again, for above me, was a tall goat woman.

I woke up on a child's bed. It was fairly comfortable, but my feet hung over the edge of the bed. I shook my head, adjusting myself to the lighting. Somehow, it seemed like night time, even though there shouldn't be any light down here, maybe there's some sort of artificial sun or something crazy like that down here…I decided not to think about. I looked around, finding everything in my bag, save for one important item, my knife. I rolled my eyes.  
"Great, now I have to look for it, here, wherever 'here' is…," I mumbled. I got out of the bed and did some quick stretches, then I put my shoes back on, and grabbed my bag. I tip toed out the room and gently closed the door behind me. I stepped on all floor boards which looked the least likely to creak. Thankfully none did so.

I crept into the kitchen, and saw a couple sharp kitchen knives, out of a child's reach, but not mine. As I crept towards the sharp objects, I noticed my own knife among them.  
'Why would my knife be among kitchen knives?' I thought to myself. I narrowed my eyes and quickly snatched the red and black pocket knife and putting it in my pocket, where it belonged. I then realized that it was rapidly becoming lighter, it wasn't night at all, it was morning.

I started in inward panic, but quickly calmed down. I then saw a set of stairs, which I hadn't noticed before, and slid down the rails. Entering a basement hallway of sorts. I quickly walked down the hallway, soon noticing a large set of double doors.  
'Would I even be able to open those on my own? Maybe that goat lady could help me…," I thought, captivated by the doors. In my captivation, I never noticed the footsteps behind me.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing down here, staring at these useless doors?" A gentle, yet strong voice asked behind me. Startled, I let out a small scream as I jumped.

"Eek!" I screeched.

When I turned around however, I noticed it was just the goat lady.  
"You scared me," I said, taking in a couple deep breathed. The lady giggled.  
"I'm so sorry for startling you," the lady apologized.  
"No, no, no, it's fine," I responded, waving my hands rapidly in front of me.  
"My name is Toriel, caretaker of the ruins," Toriel extended her paw, which I gladly took.  
"I'm Rose, nice to meet you, instead of, you know, out cold on the ground," I nervously responded, letting out some small chuckles.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose," Toriel happily shook my hand. I nodded and smiled, letting go.  
"If you don't mind me asking, uh, where do those doors go?" I asked, pointing curiously at the doors. Toriel's expression hardened for a second, before returning to normal.  
"Oh, those, no place a child such as yourself should go," Toriel responded. I frowned.  
"I'm seventeen, almost legally an adult…," I replied, pouting. Toriel only laughed, guiding me back up the stairs.

I had been living with Toriel for a couple days now, when I decided to go out into the Ruins one day for a walk.

'Fitting name for this place,' I thought to myself as I wandered the Ruins.

'Wonder who came up with a _creative_ name such as that,' I chuckled at my thoughts.

'I should as Toriel if she's seen Crescent…,' I thought, my thoughts returning to my younger brother. As I walked, I noticed certain areas in the Ruins seemed kind of, well, not safe. Holes that went who knows how far down were often able to be spotted.

"I wonder what happened here," I said aloud, even though no one would hear me. At some point during my walk, I picked up what appeared to be a sack of gold coins. A large "G" was stiched into the bag. I shrugged, someone must've left it here a long time ago.

I soon came across a sign, it read, "Spider Bake Sale". I cocked my head to the side.  
'Spider Bake Sale?' I thought to myself, allowing my legs to carry me into the room off to the side. I noticed a sign depicting prices in different webs. I went ahead and bought a donut and some cider, putting the coins in their respective webs. A donut and some cider fell from the ceiling into my hands, as spiders took the money. I had used half the gold. I shrugged and left with my new food. The spiders, I noticed, on my donut on my way back were made of gummies.  
"Interesting choice…," I said to myself.

I came back to Toriel's house, hearing a distressed voice from inside, it surely belonged to Toriel. I rolled my eyes, smacking my forehead.  
"Aaaaand I forgot to leave a note," I shook my head. I then knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?!" Toriel shouted from inside.  
"Who else!?" I called back. Toriel than opened the door with lightning speed.  
"Sorry, forgot to leave a note," I apologized, stepping into the fluffy hug.

Later, I put my donut in a plastic bag and slid it into my bag, along with the cider. As I had been told, monster food was non-perishable. So, that was nice. Even later, after storing a slice of butterscotch pie, I decided to ask my temporary "mother" something.  
"Hey Toriel, can I ask you something?" I asked from my chair.  
"Ask away," Toriel smiled.  
"Have you…seen anyone else come down through here? Specifically, a dark haired teenager with purple eyes, who's constantly making jokes and helping everyone in his path?" I asked, sipping on some tea. Toriel gave me a curious look.  
"No, why?" She asked. I looked off into the raging fire coming from the firepit.

"He's the reason I came to this mountain, he's my brother…," I replied sadly, a longing look in my eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking…," Toriel sadly replied. I sighed.  
"No, it's fine, guess I'll have to continue my search elsewhere after this…vacation," I responded, looking down at my now empty cup. I never noticed the conflicting look in Toriel's eyes. Little did I know, something different would be happening in this already different timeline.

I woke up the next morning, a note beside my temporary bed. It read,

" _Dear Rose,_

 _I've made a nice long coat for you, it's sitting on your usual tea drinking chair, it's cold out there in Snowdin, I believe it's called a…trench coat. I'm sorry I can't be there to send you off, I can't bear to watch as I send another to their death (tear stains were able to be seen on the paper). If you truly wish to leave the Underground, you'll have to leave through Snowdin. I never heard back from the first, if that changes your mind. Not all monsters out there will be as kind as me, I hope you'll consider this. I hope you truly know how to use that knife of yours if need be. The way out of the Underground won't be easy. You'll have to make it through the cold Snowdin, through the slippery Waterfall, through the steaming Hotland, into and through the Core, and to King Asgore, in New Home. Good luck finding you brother,_

 _-Toriel."_

A couple tears made it out my eyes as I pocketed the note and walked into the other room, throwing on the red wool coat, a black rose was sewn onto the left side, right where my heart should be. Little did I know, a light silver colored light started to shine, only to go out.

 **Aaaaaand, that's the first chapter done. What'd you think? Reviews are always nice but not needed! If you would possibly like to do and send any fanart (as Undertale fans usually like to do), you can send it to me on Discord, my name is CrescentWrites, #3199. Anyways, I'll see you readers, in the next chapter, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to first off thank dream1990 for following and favoriting this story, on the first day it was published nonetheless. I also want to thank Blackit tamer for favoriting and following as well. Also, I'm so sorry for being so late with this update, had a lot going on. Nothing else to say here, so, here we go. To whom this may concern,**

 **Chapter Two: Emotions Can Be Colder Than Any Ice.**

 **Narrator**

Have you ever thought about what the most painful thing in the world is? Bullets, spikes, whips? The truth is, the most painful things aren't the physical, rather the phycological ones. Emotions, feelings, etc. Have you ever thought of why depression is so hard to push down? Because it's an internal struggle, something you can't simply stitch up. And maybe, maybe that, is what makes heroes, a hero. Heroes don't always endure physical pain, oftentimes, villains play on emotions and feelings, cause doubt, it's those truly strong enough to beat the internal struggle, that are heroes. However, every hero has their faults and missteps…Rose is no exception to this rule…

 **Rose**

As I walked through the bitter cold, my face suffered the most, my hair did little to warm my face, I had some stray thoughts.  
 _"How will I even be able to get out of here? How can I be certain I'll be able to even find Crescent after all this? How can I be certain…I'll even live through this?"_ I thought, doubt clouded my mind, but I shook it off after hearing a loud snapping sound. I spun around, my right hand near my knife. However…nothing was there, save for the broken piece of wood. I turned back around and found myself walking towards a large wooden gate in front a bridge, the slots between the pillars were so large…I shook my head.  
"This place is weird…I wish Toriel was here with me…," I mumbled, walking through the pillars. A skeleton wearing a blue jacket suddenly appeared in front of me.  
"Gah!" I screamed, falling against one of the pillars.

"haha bud, that's _snow_ way to react!" the skeleton laughed, holding out a bony hand.

"…That's such an _ice_ way to scare someone…," I mumbled.  
"that's it! keep acting like that and just _maybe_ everyone will be your friend!" the skeleton laughed, as if I wasn't going to die.

"Yeah, keep talking like I'm going to die, and I'll force you to not _stick_ around," I retorted harshly, walking past the joker.  
"come on bud, that's no way to act!" the skeleton chuckled, teleporting beside me, and side by side with me, matching my pace. I rolled my crimson eyes.  
"Fine, I assume there's some sort of town up ahead, right?" I asked the skeleton.  
"there is indeed buddo! name's Sans the skeleton, btw," Sans laughed. I nodded, humming to myself.  
"Good…I'm Rose…the terribly lost human…," I replied, rolling my eyes. After that, I looked around, only to find no sign of Sans. Beside me was a lamp, conveniently shaped like a child. Not so convenient for me, though. I shook my head, hearing footsteps coming my way. I quickly hid behind a tree. About a minute later, Sans walked up, with an enthusiastic skeleton dressed like it was Halloween, he had to be some sort of little brother or something, except he was just as tall as Sans, maybe a couple inches taller. I narrowed my eyes.  
"I wonder if we'll spot any humans, brother!" the skeleton squealed, clapping.

"don know bro, maybe," Sans winked towards my tree. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, no way was I coming out my hiding spot. Soon enough, they passed my tree, and I walked out onto the "path" again. I eventually walked past a newly built shack, no one was in it though. I shrugged, but was distracted by a gleam in the woods. I walked towards it.

I had only walked for five minutes, when I noticed burnt trees, I quickened my pace, seeing a remainder of some building of sorts. The only thing that was left was a little metal ball with silver streaks. There were numbers and letter carved into it.  
"TSK-03," I read aloud.  
"What does that mean?" I questioned, putting it in my bag.

It wasn't long until I spotted Sans, with his younger brother, nearing a long bridge.  
"How'd they get in front of me?" I questioned quietly. I then approached the skeleton duo.

"Hey, skeleton in a blue jacket that I've never met before," I greeted, rolling my red eyes.  
"Hello human in a long coat with red eyes that I've also conveniently never met before," Sans chuckled.  
"Sans! Is that a human?!" the young skeleton, whose name I didn't know, exclaimed. Sans just kind of chuckled, rubbing the skeleton's head.  
"yes, Papyrus, this is a _nice_ human," Papyrus didn't notice it when Sans' left eye lit up when he said the word "nice". It sent a couple shudders down my spine, but I shook it off.  
"c'mon, why don' the three of us head back to Snowdin?"

While it wasn't a long walk by any means to Snowdin, the road was paved with questions from my young skeleton friend. Questions like: "What's the surface like?"

"Disappointing and depressing, honestly, this place is 100 times better," had been my answer.  
"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," was my somewhat bitter simple answer.

"What's your town like?"

"Boring with terrible drivers," I had replied.

"Have you ever driven a race car?!"

"Unfortunately not," I had sulked. Questions like those. Honestly, the sweet skeleton was like a hyper Crescent.

The monsters of Snowdin were all fairly nice from what little of them I had seen. The skeleton household was cozy, but by the time we had arrived, Sans had went and put Papyrus to bed. I was both disappointed and relieved. When Sans appeared beside me on the couch, neither of us said a word for a couple minutes.  
"so, you want a burger?" Sans asked.  
"That'd be…great actually," I replied, remembering all the times I had a burger. So simple, yet so good.

As we trudged back through the snow, I made note of some buildings I could see. A librarby, uh, library, a little shop, an inn, and the building we had just entered, Grillby's. It had been a while since I'd had a burger, but even I knew that the burger I was eating, was beyond good tasting for a burger. It was the greatest thing I'd ever had. For the most part, we ate in silence. When I finished, I paid for my own food, waved goodbye to the fire monster known as Grillby, and left the restaurant.

I found myself in the library, looking through all sorts of books. I was able to find one, very interesting book, in the corner. The title? _Human Soul Magic and All Soul Colors,_ by W.D. Gaster.

I didn't know who this Gaster guy was, but I didn't care, didn't think I'd recognize any authors down here anyways. I opened the book, reading silently to myself.

'The first thing to notice about MONSTER Souls, is that they are hard to summon, as MONSTERS are magical beings for the most part, not being made of much physical substance. However, this means we are much more abundant with our control of magic, rarely will a human with as much control over magic as a MONSTER be seen. This doesn't mean they don't exist, however, as seen by the mages which locked us away.

Next, there are seven main Soul colors for humans, green (kindness), orange (bravery), yellow (justice), blue (integrity), cyan (patience), purple (perseverance), and red (the great determination). There are other, rare…special Soul colors as well, which red sort of fits into as well. ' I continued to read late into the night, before noticing the "Special" chapter. I started paying extra attention.

'Determination, red, known as the ability to be able to come back from death, essentially creating a new timeline, where the user goes back in time, in order to survive.

Hate, dark red…we have no experience with this type of soul, and only heard of it in legend.

Pink…we just know it exists.

Black…(the words are scribbled out…).

White…(this part of the page is missing…?)

Gray…(someone went through extreme lengths to make this ineligible).

Silver…known only as the time and dimension soul-(the rest of the page is torn out, there is nothing else left to read in the book…).'

I woke up on Sans' couch.

"Must've fallen asleep…," I mumbled. I got up and decided to do a couple quick stretches. After those were done, I decided to head out back into the snow. I stood out in the snow, looking out into the snow. I took in the cold air, looking at the white scenery. I shook my head and headed the direction I knew the next section of the Underground would be.

I felt a little guilty leaving the skeleton bros, but I had a mission to get back to. The walk to Waterfall was short, but unnerving. Shadows moved through the trees, and red eyes would watch me throughout my journey. Yet, it wasn't those two things that really tipped me over the edge. It was the etchings of "Susie" on the trees that looked like they were carved from a serrated knife that really did it. If anything, the shadows comforted me. Most find the dark scary, I find what's IN the dark to be scarier. The blanket of darkness can be more comforting than the light, because while you know what's in the light, what lies in the darkness is unknown. It's a gambit, and one I'm willing to take. However, I understand I'm one of the few to see it that way. The red eyes? Couldn't care less.

I was able to reach Waterfall before what I assumed would be the end of the day. I could already foresee my coat not faring well in what Waterfall had to offer. So, I stuffed it into my bag. I moved on.

Not only twenty seconds into the new area passed before I noticed a sentry post, manned by Sans.

"Sans?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"ah, Rose, surprised to see you out here," Sans winked, somehow…

"No, no you're not, I left this morning, you would've noticed my absence," I retorted, glaring at the mysterious skeleton, who I still didn't know what I thought of.

"eh, regardless, the rest of Waterfall waits, oh, and make sure if you run into a fish lady…" Sans' eyes lost their light, "run." He darkly remarked. I narrowed my eyes and nodded, leaving the post, hair flowing from the sudden whip of wind.

It was around fifteen minutes into my journey that I noticed something off. I was being tracked, no, followed. I stopped dead in my tracks, alerting whoever it was to my knowledge of their existence.  
"Tell me," I said, "what good is that gonna do you?" I asked, slightly and quickly turning my body to avoid a spear that would've otherwise gone right through me. I turned myself to face my opponent. Sure enough, a fish lady stood behind me.  
"You know, punks don't often do that," she remarked, not fazed much.

"You know, Sans told me to run, but that wouldn't be very brave, now would it?" I retorted, dropping my bag. I grinned as she summoned a couple spears, launching them at me. I didn't notice when I dodged, time slowed down. I launched myself towards the fish girl, launching my elbow right into her forehead. Time went back to normal and the poor girl fell down, unconscious.

It was another hour into my journey, meeting a turtle monster and the Temmies along the way when five spears bursting out the ground stopped me where I stood.  
"Are we really doing this?" I asked, turning around to face the fuming fish girl.  
"Yes we are punk!" I glared at her response. I closed my eyes, sliding my bag off my shoulders.  
"I show you Mercy, I show THEM Mercy, even though YOUR KING wants ME DEAD!" I shouted, flaring my eyes open, the water stopped falling around the two of us, and perception and sight warped for a couple seconds. Unknown to me, were my flaming red eyes. If I had known though, I wouldn't have blamed someone if they thought I was a…

…

…

…

…

a demon…

 **Hey, this was a little late, huh? Sorry about that. Also, I know what you're thinking. "Already in Waterfall?! This will be over in the next couple chapters!" Nah, I've got something up my sleeves. A couple somethings, actually…Anyways, hopefully it won't take this long for the next chapter to go up, and with that, I'll you lot around. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, I'm back. Thesis papers are finally done, so, that's nice. To any who may be curious, it was on King Arthur and chivalry, just thought I'd put it out there. Also, just to be clear, Rose is not some creature from Hell, in case any of you were wondering. I honestly don't have anything else to write here right now, so, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter Three, Voices.**

"Come at me," I growled at the fish lady at the entrance to the tunnel leading to Hotland. Undyne glared, simply spawning in a spear, we exchanged a few looks before she rushed me. I dodged and planted my foot into the ground, I pushed off, gaining momentum, and rocketed off into the entrance of the tunnel.

While running through the tunnel, I had to dodge Undyne's spears, thankfully, I was quite fit, and my physical mass was making up for Undyne's magic and training. I was able to outrun her by a little bit. Eventually, the end of the tunnel could be seen, me, not being a naturally violent person, received an adrenaline rush and ran harder and faster through the tunnel. I ran into Hotland and immediately felt the surrounding area. It was so much I nearly fell over from the heat. Pushing through my sweat (and accidently knocking the water container over onto the bridge in the process), I ran across the bridge and further into the smoldering part of the Underground. I heard a thump behind me and looked over my shoulder, there, laying in the spilt water, was Undyne.  
"She should really lose the armor," I tiredly remarked, right before darkness consumed me.

I woke up in a deep sweat in a hospital bed.  
"Please tell me this was simply a dream," I groaned, sitting back down onto the bed, resting my head on the pillow.

"Afraid not, friend," I cracked open an eye, not even bothering to glare at the skeleton, still wearing pink slippers.

"Sans…" I remarked, laying my head further into the pillow, closing my eye. To be honest, that skeleton was maybe the one thing keeping me from going into a rage. The only one who both does and doesn't beat around the bush.

"What's your secret? You act all funny and all, but you've got something going on. You can't really expect to not talk about a secret forever, it will always come out eventually," I said, not opening an eye.  
"Don' know what you're talking about bud," Sans replied.  
"The photo," I replied.  
"Huh?"

"Who was the skeleton in the photo with the cool symmetrical cracks above and below an eye respectively? What is it, some magical photo, phasing in and out like that?" I responded. Sans was quiet.  
"Ah, so, he's got something to do with it," I chuckled.  
"He's not even half of it," Sans simply remarked.  
"Go on," I replied.  
"I'm done talking about this," his tone grew cold. I didn't inquire further.

I woke up from a nap a little later, it was sometime early in the morning.  
"He isn't worth it,"

"The past isn't worth it,"

"He's gone,"

"You no longer matter," voices chanted. Me, being the person I am, punched the thing right in the face.  
"Shut up, _please_ ," I stressed, a vein bulging in my head. A girl, probably in her teens, my guess would be 15, rubbed her nose. She was translucent, obviously some kind of ghost, nice red eyes, yellow and green long sleeve shirt, black pants, brown boots and hair, and a knife was strapped to her hip.

"I like my sleep, especially after talking life stuff and passing out," I informed the ghost, before turning over and trying to sleep again.

"You…can see me?" the teen inquired.  
"Yes, is there a problem here?" I replied crossly.  
"No! No, no, no, this is amazing! No one's been able to see me before!" She hurriedly replied. I sighed, knowing I wasn't getting anymore sleep.  
"What's your name?" I asked, sitting up straighter in the bed.

"Chara, yours?"

"Rose," I replied.

It had been a whole day since I met Chara, her thoughts on humanity were…interesting. She hated most, to be honest, some humans are idiots, and stupid, and evil, etc. Then again, they aren't the entire population.

"Just remember, not everyone out there is out for your blood," I remarked, finishing our conversation. I had found out I was back in Snowdin, Sans had found me, and brought me back. I had made my way back through Waterfall, after apologizing to the ever innocent Papyrus, and promising to spend some time with him. I truly did feel bad, I just…I've had a hard time connecting to people.

We were almost out of Waterfall when I heard Undyne's shouts, probably fighting someone.  
"Watch it lady! I'm not even human!" Someone shouted, ball of darkness flew over my head.  
"And I'm metal-I just got rust off of me!" Blue laser shots came out of the grass near a clearing. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the commotion.  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Chara asked.  
"No," I replied.  
"For the last time-I'm a dragon!" This voice, different from the two previous male voices, was evidently feminine by nature. I could see a shield pop up near some place. I headed there.  
"Disease!" Undyne shouted.  
"I just have black eyes! I fought something I shouldn't have alright!" A third and different male voice shouted, clearly ticked.  
"Ok, I'll admit, none of us are really human, so, can you please stop trying to steal our souls?!" A fourth male voice shouted. I froze in my tracks. I knew that voice…

I ran into the clearing, seeing a metal robot dragon, blades drawn, what looked like a humanoid panther with blue circle patterns, a female humanoid dragon with armor, a 17 year old boy with a black and gold cap around backwards and pure black eyes. Lastly, though, a saw a familiar face.  
"Crescent…" I whispered. There he was, in his 17 year old glory, well, older know, yet physical, not a day older than when I last saw him. His black hair contrasted with his white hoodie, his grey pants with his red eyes. Of course, being who he is, he was wearing bright yellow shoes. I tapped on his shoulder.  
"What is-," *crack!* I socked him in his cheek real hard.  
"Oof," Chara remarked.

"You're such an idiot! Disappearing like that!" I shouted at my brother.  
"Like I had a choice!" He exclaimed.

Switching Point of View to the Others

While the two siblings were yelling at each other, Rain, the shiny humanoid umbreon, Destin, the metal dragon, Calcite, the female dragon, and Zeke, the kid with black eyes, conversed with each other. Undyne had simply left.

"You know, I can understand what's going on here, I have an older brother you know," Rain remarked, amused at the situation.

"Same," Calcite agreed, "except I'm the older one," Calcite replied.  
"I have siblings, just didn't know until I was dragged into some odd adventure. To be honest, I didn't get to know them all that well," Destin replied, doing his own thing.

"I'm the only child, but I have an idea of what siblings are like," Zeke replied, scrolling through something on his device.

"What do you think this is actually about?" Destin suddenly asked, intrigued by the argument occurring. The group went silent, no one had really asked about the hero's past, they knew bits of his adventure, but not a lot.  
"I…have an idea," Rain proposed. See, he was the first one the red eyed teen reached out to. The first to see his humor, obliviousness, skill, etc.

"He was forced from his own world, I know that, this is the first time he's truly seen his sister in…years, time passed differently in the world he was forced into. He's fricking married guys, he looks not a day older, but in reality he's a lot older. We need to remember this," this was one of the few times the umbreon was super serious. He practically lived for humor. The group was silent for a couple seconds.  
"So, inside the body of that hero is a somewhat broken mind?" Zeke inquired.

"Logic would say so," Destin replied. Calcite suddenly started laughing, which gained weird looks.  
"Sorry, I just find it funny, after each of our adventures started, nothing has really worked with logic," she chuckled. The group looked back at the siblings, still going at it.

"You think she knows yet?" Zeke suddenly asked.  
"About what?" Rain asked.  
"His hands, last she knew, everything he touched would soon die," Zeke replied.  
"Or the fact that he's actually a monster who shared a soul for a large portion of his life," Rain added.  
"Yeah, it's crazy, half the monster population is underground, the other hid themselves away," Calcite nodded, adding her input.  
"Mhm, now magic is the center for those underground," Destin replied. Silence followed.  
"Well, we certainly like to jump into different topics," Rain joked.

Back to the Sibs

After much yelling, arguing, talking, and sharing stories between the two siblings, things were resolved. Of course, being the fact that Rose still needed, to, you know, get out of the Underground, she couldn't just stay talking forever.  
"Rose, I can't just bring you with me," Crescent firmly stated.

"That's not how magic works, there's a strong barrier here, I can only get myself out. Plus, this'll be good for you, you need some experience being a hero anyway,"

"I don't feel like one…" Rose replied.  
"Then become one, something chose us all, and we got to act up to our duty here. So square up, get your act together and be the sister I know," Crescent remarked, fading away.  
"Eh, we better get going," Destin remarked, getting up and disappearing in a flurry of light blue.  
"Good luck!" Rain exclaimed, sinking into the shadows.  
"You'll get out sometime, have a little faith, just some words of advice," Zeke said, walking into a gray and purple swirling portal. Calcite only remained. She walked up to the older sibling.  
"Hey, welcome to the team, ignore the guys, they're idiots," she smirked before opening up a tome, chanting something in a language I didn't recognize, and disappeared. Rose sighed, before turning her red eyes to Hotland.  
"I guess I'm back on track now, here goes to hopefully not dying. Heh, o' ye of little faith, walk on," Rose told herself, before trekking through the rest of Waterfall, Chara close behind.

 **There we go, third chapter finally up. If you readers have any really interesting ideas regarding Hotland, specifically the lab, that'd be great. If not, well, I'll come up with something! Oh, and hey, feel free to review! That's all from me, I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup, I'm finally back! I know, it's unfair, releasing several longer than usual chapters of Sick of It before this one. But now, Sick of it is finished. Also, just for reference, this story will most likely be 15 chapters plus an epilogue, I at least have that planned. I don't have anything else to write, so here we go,**

 **Chapter Four, Rise, Rapture, Rise/Legend of the Ink Demon (not BATIM).**

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

Rose and Chara made little talk while they walked through Hotland, for Chara, she had nothing to say. For Rose, she was focused on conserving energy through the hot environment that was Hotland. Rose looked at all the lava around her as she walked towards the large lab, stopping when two armored monsters stood in her way.  
"Stop! You may go no further!" The first said.  
"Ok," she shrugged, turning back.  
"What are you doing?!" Chara exclaimed.  
"Going around the other way," Rose replied, making the thirty minute walk back to Waterfall, going the extra hour back to Snowdin. Chara wasn't exactly thrilled but made no further comments. After entering Snowdin again, she walked over to a dock, where a cloaked stranger on a boat waited.  
"Where would you like to go?" his mysterious voice sent slight chills up her spine.  
"Hotland please," she replied, fishing out some G to pay him, or her, she couldn't really tell…

"How a boat can go through lava unharmed, I won't try to answer," Rose remarked as they went the other route to the lab.  
"We should've went that way in the first place," Chara grumbled. Rose rolled her eyes.  
"I forgot about it," she shrugged.

Rose stood before the great metal doors of the large metal building. Watching as they opened before her. She then walked in…

Alphys was…an interesting character, Rose listened as she rambled on, switching between topics. Mentally, she sighed. Everything turned around when something burst into the building, the following explosion knocking her away. She groaned, trying to get up, but found she couldn't, black was the next thing she saw.

When Rose woke up, she found herself in some kind of elevator. She groaned, clutching her head, finding a red liquid dripping down her head, Chara was nowhere to be found…she groaned again, but walked out of the elevator doors. She then found herself in a separate lab area, thankfully, she saw some kind of kitchen ahead. Wait, she didn't need to go there, she had a first aid kit…

After cleaning up her wound, and making sure the bandage was all good, she decided to take a further look around. As she walked, she felt something continuously watching her, but paid it no mind.

"That's not creepy at all," She mumbled, after reading log entries, she found this, some dragon skull themed machine. She looked at it, and it looked back. She stared into the darkness below, the darkness stared back. She trembled a little, but shook herself out of it.

For the next two hours, Rose walked around the lab, and for the most part found nothing but lurking amalgamations, a fun dog amalgamation (which Rose spent a good 25 minutes playing with), and a couple disturbing log entries labeled W.D.G. Rose was still thinking about the logs when she found a concealed staircase. She went up it and found herself a little ways from Alphys' lab. She could clearly see something going on through the hole in the lab. She crept towards it, wary. When she looked inside, she nearly gasped. Inside was another large goat monster, wearing very king like clothing. She came to a quick decision. Leave. However, a hand pulled her inside the lab.

Turns out, a talking metal box on a wheel was the thing that spelt her doom. She was thrown onto the floor, she groaned.

"That wasn't very nice…" Rose grumbled. She spotted Chara wide eyed staring at her.  
"Human, I was wondering where you went," a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, you know, places," she shrugged, standing up and straightening her long hair. She spoke again before he could say more.  
"Darker…darker still…darker yet darker…those ring a bell?" Rose smirked at the king. Asgore, as she figured he was, seemed incredibly confused.  
"Of course they wouldn't," she interrupted, "sorry, by the way," she grinned, chucking a rock at the king, and dashing off before she could see if it hit it's mark or not. She vaulted over and out the hole in the lab and found herself on the run, fireballs chasing after her.

After a five minute chase, she found herself in a tight spot, she went down the wring path and had nowhere to go, gulping she backed up slowly as Asgore advanced, soon she'd be locked into a soul battle, she didn't want that to happen. She found herself at the edge. She remembered the book she read in Snowdin, about SOULs.  
"It's a chance-chance situation I guess," she mumbled. She took a deep breath, and did a backflip off the edge into the lava.  
 _"Can't kill me now,"_ she thought, heading straight into the lava. A bright silver light engulfed her, and she blacked out.

Rose woke up to the smell of grass and flowers, groaning she sat up, freezing when she opened her eyes. She was back where she started.  
"Did I…teleport, or go back in time?" she wondered aloud. She stood up, checking her bag, finding her coat and the pie.  
"I guess I teleported, I wonder how that happened…" She mumbled, shaking it off and walking towards where she first met the flower. Finding it once more.  
"Oh no! Fruit you!" She shouted, raising her pack.  
"Gah!?" the flower screamed as Rose slammed her pack into the flower, causing it to go flinging off into the darkness.  
"That's what you get, you stupid flower!" Rose screamed, shaking her fist in his direction.

"Oh my," Rose heard a familiar voice.  
"Toriel?!" Rose exclaimed, turning around. Tears found their way in both their eyes.  
"My child, what happened?" Toriel asked. Rose frowned.  
"I…can't say I know what you mean, one minute I'm being backed off a cliff into lava, and the next I'm here, in the ruins," Rose replied.  
"My child, it's been several years, and five other humans have come down and not back," Toriel replied, Rose hadn't aged a day.

"Another just left…" she remarked sadly.  
"Toriel…do you know anything about a _silver_ soul?" Rose cautiously asked.

"Silver? Why silver?" Toriel asked, both of them were sitting on chairs around a fire, Rose sipped on some tea.  
"I remember a silver light as I fell towards the lava, after backflipping off into it, afraid I wouldn't survive against Asgore. It was a risk-risk situation," Rose explained. Toriel nodded.  
"The silver SOUL is a SOUL able to rewind time, or jump further into it, though usually only at max by an hour or so, and only in special circumstances, the fact you were able to jump _years_ ahead in time is remarkable, and unheard of…" Toriel responded. Rose thought long and hard about this.  
"What if another soul helped out? Like, boosted it, in a way," Rose awkwardly asked.  
"My child, what do you mean?" Toriel cautiously asked.

"What if it's possible, say, a ghost, that was a friend, may've done just that," Rose replied.  
"I met a ghost and we became friends during my travels, she was still in a human form…" Rose added.  
"I suppose it would be possible, but only something…like…" Toriel's eyes widened, she jumped out of her chair, scaring Rose, and rushed off towards her room. Rose looked at where she just went.

"It may be best if I just leave…" Rose whispered to herself, getting up and leaving a note.

Rose fiddled with the little metal ball with the letters on it as she walked through the snow. It started to glow brightly, curious, she followed where the light was brightest. A door, in the middle of the woods was what she found, feeling a little stupid, she opened it, to not find the snow she expected to find. Instead a cloaked figure staring in surprise at her. He looked vaguely like someone she had seen in Sans' photo.

"Who…are you?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

Gaster was surprised to say the least, when while thinking of how to get out of his little void, a beautiful young human lady holding one of his inventions found a way into his void. She emanated strong SOUL energy, she had a silver SOUL. Slowly, Gaster walked over to her. She made no effort to move forward, but didn't leave. Good. He tried talking, but she tilted her head to the side. Gaster frowned. The girl took out a note pad and pen, handing it to the scientist. He smiled and sketched a house on it, then a little backdoor, and a four digit number: 1987. He handed the paper back to the lady after also sketching a machine on the paper. The lady nodded her head and smiled, giving a thumbs-up. She waved and left, closing the door behind her. Gaster was pondering…perhaps he'd get out sooner rather than even later…perhaps he could be in the timeline again…

 **I think I'll leave it here, I would've liked to do 2,000 words, but it most likely would feel like cramming too much into one chapter, that's already kind of short anyway. But hey, baby steps, right? Oh, hey, I have a discord server up for all my stories (questions, clarifications, etc.), as well as a separate section for talking and asking questions about me and fanfic. Here's the link, /zPWV3wX**

 **Well, I'll see you next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be hard. This is the first time I've ever had to do this. I can't continue this story. I don't have an ideas. I can't form a plot. I'm disappointed in the way I've portrayed Rose and her character development, and quite frankly, I don't think Rose's character is best fit for Undertale. I'm keeping this up, but it's going to be marked completed, and will no longer be updated. If anyone wishes to take on this story, then come to me and we'll work the more complicated details out. Again, I'm sorry, but I can't continue this. I hope you all have a good night, day, or something in between. Bye.**


End file.
